


All Right Then, Keep Your Secrets

by Starstruck0rMetal



Category: Comics Industry RPF, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Cats, Dog person's worldviews threatened by an ADORABLY DANGEROUS KITTEN, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, can still be read alone, i think it's cute, part of a now-deleted series, sorry...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21733264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starstruck0rMetal/pseuds/Starstruck0rMetal
Summary: "He's a normal cat, Frank.""Then why is he staring at me like that?" Frank grumbles at Gerard
Relationships: Frank Iero/Grant Morrison/Gerard Way
Comments: 7
Kudos: 42





	All Right Then, Keep Your Secrets

"He's a normal cat, Frank."  
"Then why is he staring at me like that?" Frank grumbles at Gerard, who's currently enjoying having his hair played with in Frank's lap, as Lotion continues looking at him. Frank swears the cat is angry at him and can convey it with its face, but Grant and Gerard somehow missed having a supernatural cat in their house.

"That's just his face, Frank. Don't be rude to Lotion, he's a good cat." Gerard turns his attention to Lotion. It's sitting on his chest, looking at Frank wiggling it's tail as it kneads Gerard's chest, who, in turn, scratches the cat's head, cooing at it. "You're a great cat, Lolo. Keep it up. Such a pretty boy"  
Dogs are so much easier to understand. Frank slowly turns his head back to the TV, deciding to ignore Lotion, but just before it's completely out of Frank's sight, he could swear he sees its eyes glimmer.  
"Did you see that?!" Frank asks Gerard, panic rising in his voice. "His eyes just flashed. Just like Grant's do. Tell me you saw that, Gerard. I know what I saw."  
Gerard sighs exasperatedly and looks up at Frank.  
"Frank, I understand you've never been much of a cat person but Lotion is our devoted friend, he's never been mean to us and he likes you, how can you not see that he likes you?" Gerard holds the cat up by its stupidly fluffy body as the chimes ring through the house when Frank's about to answer. "Grant's home!" Gerard yells and lifts lotion off of his chest, running to greet them and leaving the two arch nemeses alone with each other.

Lotion sits back on its hind legs and proceeds to clean its ears with its paws, never breaking eye contact with Frank, who gives in after 10 seconds of mental rampage on the cat, trying to uncover his secrets with his thousand-yard stare and lays down on his stomach, coming to eye-level with Lotion. "What did I do? Why are you angry with me? I won't tell them if you answer me, I promise." Frank's voice comes out miserable.

The cat, of course, doesn't answer, but meows once and tilts his head to the right, ceasing all action for a little bit, before getting up, coming face to face with Frank. It licks his nose once, puts its tiny cream paws on his hair and climbs his head. "Ow. Ow, motherfucker." Frank gets an eyeful of Lotion's toes and in a split second, prays to all gods that this won't be the thing to permanently blind him. "What are you doing?" Frank asks, closing his eyes and trying to survive with both of them intact, as the cream-coloured monster turns around and lays down on his head, licking his forehead as Frank straightens up on the couch.

"I've only been out for a few hours, did you already make best friends or is this a new fashion choice, love?" Thick Scottish accent reaches Frank's ears through Lotion's curled tail around one of them. In steps Grant, in all their glory, in a grey three-piece suit, decorated by pale skin and cluster of Gerard's red hair draped over their shoulder.  
"Loving your new coat too, babe." Frank motions at Gerard, currently wrapped around Grant's back, his ankles crossed at their pelvis and arms around their neck, where he's no doubt leaving small kisses. Grant chuckles and scratches Gerard's head just as Lotion starts purring on top of Frank, who's fighting his urge to scratch the cat's belly himself.  
Gerard untangles himself from Grant's back, opting for sprawling in their lap, legs in Frank's, as Grant sprawls out next to him on the couch, sweeping Lotions tail off his face to give him a kiss.  
"Still think he's angry with you, Frankie?" Gerard questions and pets Lotion's cheek. The cat licks at his fingers and Frank crosses his arms. "He's been looking at me all angry the entire day, Grant. I don't even know what I did. Now he decided to sound like a power drill on top of my head. There's something wrong with your cat."  
Grant looks at Lotion and Frank sees their eyebrow twitch. "What was that?" "Hm? Nothing love, don't worry. Though I think your new hat just decided to go to sleep." Lotion curls around itself on top of Frank's head and ceases movement. "Great. You all decided to gang up on me." Frank throws his hands up but calms down the next moment, deciding not to disturb the cat. "So that he's not angry at me anymore" He tells himself, instead of thinking about how adorable it is and how his chest has been thudding since his hair's been appointed as the new bed for Lotion the Cat.

If Frank hears Grant scolding no-one and getting only a "Meow" back next morning, he says nothing of it. Lotion will tell him eventually, he just needs to keep gaining it's trust.


End file.
